Felicitas illorum Quisnam Autumo
by Kirra Asazuki
Summary: She is often said to be a perfect blend of the two Eyes Rutherford and Kanone Hilbert, with maybe just a dash of Kousuke Asazuki. Her name is Kasumi Asazuki, and this is her story of the BlaChi, and the terrible choice she has to make...Eyes or Kanone?


**Disclaimer:**-sniff- I do not own Eyes Rutherford or Kanone Hilbert...it's devestating! ...Oh, yeah, I don't own any of Spiral...but I do own the plot...and Kasumi Asazuki...well, maybe not the Azazuki part...

**Summary: **She is often said to be a perfect blend of the two; Eyes Rutherford and Kanone Hilbert, with maybe just a dash of Kousuke Asazuki. Her name is Kasumi Asazuki, her last name temporarily borrowed from Kousuke due to the fact that she had already used Kasumi Rutherford and Kasumi Hilbert and wanted a change. This is her side of the story of the Blade Children, with some flashbacks, set after Ayumu Narumi had met all of the BlaChi, but before the appearance of Kanone. 

**Author's Note: **So, yeah, this is the Prologue. It's really short, but I just wanted to introduce her and show how she'd fit in with the Blade Children. I really have no idea if there will be an direct slash, or just hints of it, or none at all...it'd depend on your interpretation and where this story will lead me.

**Author's Note Two: **Just so you know and I won't have to explain in quite so much detail (which I'll end up doing anyway) Kasumi's past is a bit of a mystery before she -somehow- met Kanone and Eyes. So, no info on her. But Kanone, Eyes, and Kasumi lived in the same house as they grew up and became a trio before they met Kousuke, Rio, and Kyoko...in that order. All right, now that I'm done talking...

Oh, in case you're wondering...Felicitas illorum Quisnam Autumo is roughly The Happiness of Those Who Believe...in latin...don't ask why...I haven't a clue...okay, okay..._now _I'm done talking...

...enjoy the...prologue! And please review, I'll update faster...and get the story going! ...how about...a chibi Eyes plushie?!?

* * *

**Felicitas illorum Quisnam Autumo**

**Prologue  
**

_Eyes, Kasumi, and Kanone stood before Mrs. Rutherford's grave somberly, hands linked and heads bowed. Both Eyes and Kanone held umbrellas in their free hands to shade the trio from the rain._

"_It's getting dark, we should go," Kanone said, his light brown eyes tilting to catch Eye's silver ones._

"_I agree. We'll need to get up early tomorrow, and you need some sleep," Kasumi chimed, adding a small yawn for emphasis._

_Eyes said nothing for a moment, but he finally responded with a curt "Very well," and the trio left, not glancing back.  
_

* * *

Kasumi Asazuki woke up suddenly, mind racing as she remembered her dream. Why in the world did she dream of that night now? Kanone was often in her thoughts, especially when she was with Eyes, but he had not been in a dream in a long time. 

She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes in contentment when she heard Eyes's music floating in the air. She smiled before opening them again and glancing at her clock, noticing it was time to get up anyway.

She stretched and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her shoulder length choppy, layered dark brown hair was slightly mussed, but emphasized her light gray-blue eyes dramatically. It was a unique look and she loved it, considering it was natural. She was taller than most girls her age, fifteen, but still a bit short when it came to Eyes and Kousuke, and probably Kanone.

'_Kanone…where are you? Why'd you have to leave us?' _Her thoughts turned somewhat dark. She knew Eyes was suffering from Kanone's absence and she was as well. He didn't mean as much to the other Blade Children, but the three of them had grown up together. They had found Kousuke a year or two later, as well as Rio and Ryoko. Kanone had trained them, but he had been disappointed that Ryoko refused to kill. She nearly giggled at that memory before she became stoic again.

Kanone had been the 'alpha' of the pack, but now it had fallen to Eyes, and Kasumi worried it was a bit stressful to him.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and got out of bed. It was a new day, and at the moment, she couldn't afford to dwell on the past.


End file.
